


Music

by FujoshiForBrownies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: sebastian and grell dance while ciel is asleep





	Music

Evening. The sky was a dark red, reminiscent of blood. The sun was a blazing orange beacon, watching silently over London as the temperature dropped and a cool breeze blew through the town. The few clouds were a dark gray, the warning that a storm was coming.

Grell sat on a rooftop, high heeled feet perched precariously on the edge, a sharp toothed smile on his lips as he waited for the right moment to strike. This was the hardest part, trying not to let himself be seen. How he wanted to swing through the open window and wrap Sebastian up in a crushing hug. But he knew that once the Earl saw him, he would be quickly ousted out of the manor. He couldn't let that happen. So every night, he waited until Ciel was asleep and Sebastian gave the signal.

Every night, the song changed. Sometimes it was soft and simple, like a wind chime blowing in the wind. Other nights, if he was in that mood, Sebastian would play an orchestral piece, one full of cellos and complicated pieces. Those night were the best. 

Grell leaned in, one hand on the roof to keep himself from slipping, and listened. There it was, starting out soft, tentatively. 

Seeing that the Earl was asleep, Grell jumped forward, swinging through the open window. Once in, he slipped off his red coat, revealing the red gown he'd worn underneath. He was eager to see Sebastian, to dance with him like they did almost every night. It was calming to both of them, a way for Sebastian and Grell to escape the stress and troubles of the day.

Grell made his way down to the ballroom, shyly opening the large wooden door, letting his fingers slide over the designs engraved in them. Swirls and baroque patterns. Beautiful.

He opened the door, and his jaw dropped, his green eyes widening as far as they could. Grell blinked a few times, stunned. In the center of the ornate ballroom, was Sebastian. His crimson eyes were closed as he played the piano, a small smile on his face. The notes were breathtaking- emotional and simple. It was almost like the keys themselves were singing as the notes reached farther and farther upwards, almost reaching the crescendo, and then backed down. They played out deeper and deeper, and Grell could feel that instinctive urge to sweep Sebastian up and dance the night away as the piano played just for them. It was just like every princess’ dream. And Grell was the princess, clad in a red ball gown, who had snuck out of her castle to see her beloved. And the prince Grell loved was Sebastian.

The tune changed, changing to something more mournful. It was almost like every sorrow was in there, the pain Sebastian felt at being separated from the man he truly loved. In Grell’s heart, he could feel it too, tugging at his heartstrings as they played in harmony.

Taking a shaky breath in, Grell walked in, his red high heels clacking against the marble floor. No matter how many times he saw the enormous ballroom, it never ceased to take his breath away. The whole ballroom was a beautiful pale yellow, almost like the stray sunbeams of an early morning. Swirls and baroque patterns covered the walls. A giant glass chandelier hung in the center, dripping in topaz and citrine diamonds. It was definitely a centerpiece to rival anything else.

And off to the side was Sebastian, clad in a white tuxedo, so much different than his normal work outfit that Grell was surprised yet again. He smiled wider. Whatever Sebastian did always stunned him in the best ways possible. Was it any wonder he was in love like this, so deeply, so emotionally that every feeling he got was like a tidal wave in the very center of his soul, washing over him anew every time he saw the butler? Grell had always fallen in love so easily, but none of it had ever lasted.

Until he met Sebastian. The two had sparred at first, per his Master’s command, but after that something real had grown inside them, blooming like the sterling silver roses that grew outside the manor. Except this was so much more beautiful. So much more. 

Sebastian turned around, ceasing his piano playing for the moment to smile at Grell, who looked stunning as usual in a red gown, his normally plain red hair up in a beautiful hairstyle, laced with pearls. He was as beautiful as any other woman Sebastian had seen. If not more.


End file.
